


Oh My God, They Were Roommates

by Vicky_Strife



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: But you could tell that from the summary, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinda, M/M, PWP without Porn, Prompt Fic, Roommates, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tumblr Prompt, Unicorn Plush Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: Wade doesn't pay attention to Cable when he's explaining their next mission, so the cyborg goes for the carrot and the stick approach.It's only the carrot, really.





	Oh My God, They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by the Tumblr prompt "…or we could make out…".  
> Title inspired by the iconic [vine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-P0m0M_8pc).  
> Porn inspired by my dirty mind.
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [Quakey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey).

Cable wanted to punch Wade through the wall of the apartment they’d been sharing for a while.

The merc had the _nerve_ to play Candy Crush as he overtly ignored the cyborg, tipping his chair back with his feet up on the kitchen table. 

Cable snarled. “I’m talking about our mission here, asshole! You’d better listen to the plan so you don’t screw it up like last time.”

“What, I can multitask,” Wade replied innocently without even glancing up from his phone.

Cable sat on the table and crossed his arms. He jutted his chin forward in defiance. “Can you? Who’s the target?”

“Uuuuuh… Trump?”

Cable sighed. He was pretty sure he had aged ten years in the span of one month living with him. Catching him one night putting a condom on the horn of his new unicorn plush was alone responsible for nine of them. “Unfortunately, no.”

“Oh. Bummer.”

The cyborg took a deep breath in and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Then he got an idea. A risky, scary, slightly manipulative one, but if Wade was so determined not to give him a choice, then so be it. They couldn’t afford to miss another kill.

Not when the future of the Earth was resting on their shoulders.

Besides, he could always back off later and say that he was only trying to get him to focus. Wade would call him imaginative names and forget about it like he kept forgetting to wash the goddamn dishes.

Cable displayed more confidence than he really possessed as he said: “I guess I could talk you through the plan again…” He pitched his voice lower and spoke a little louder. “… _or_ we could make out…”

The merc briefly lost his balance and gripped the table top to stabilize himself. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Now _that_ finally made him meet his gaze. Cable smirked, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“I said, we could make out.”

Wade huffed a nervous laughter and tugged at the collar of his red suit. “Ha ha h-are you clowning? I sense clowns.”

Cable shrugged. “That’s entirely up to you.” And it was true. He would never make him do anything he didn’t want. But if the glances Wade had stolen over the last month when Cable got out of the shower were any indication, then he wanted this at least as much as he did.

The merc squinted, his hairless eyebrows knit together. “What does that even _mean_?!”

Cable stroked the back of Wade’s right hand before he slowly took the phone out of it. “It means… if you pay attention to me until I’m done, we’ll make out.”

Wade gawked at him, taken aback. Then his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. Cable felt a tingle of arousal at this sight.

“Alright, Professor X-Force, I’m all ears,” the merc said enthusiastically as he moved his legs off the table to sit like a posh student. 

Cable couldn’t hold back a chuckle. He stood up to retrieve his tablet and files and started explaining everything for the second time.

Wade hung on his every word, dilated eyes following each of his movements, a playful smile on his scarred lips. Cable found himself getting caught up in their little game as well, and even interrogated the merc at the end of his presentation to make sure he hadn’t only been picturing what they could (would?) be doing soon.

“Will you hit my fingers with a ruler if I give the wrong answer?” Wade asked hopefully.

Cable hesitated. _Damn, the guy was fucked up_. “Would you like that?”

“Oooh kink negotiation, me likey. I honestly don’t know. I can’t stop thinking about sucking your dick.” He looked down and mumbled, “Have been for a long time.”

The cyborg stared at Wade, wide-eyed. He had never expected the merc to admit anything. He had known the make out line would bring him to focus, for once, but, Hell, he hadn’t expected him to accept his challenge.

So far, they had been settling into a comfortable rhythm of bloody missions and quiet TV nights, eating junk food on opposite ends of the couch. They had separate bedrooms. Wade had always kept him at arm’s length and never shown any explicit interest, so Cable had never attempted anything in return. They had been just fine tip-toeing around each other.

But right now, there was no mistaking the lust in Wade’s dark eyes, boring into him from across the table.

Cable walked up to him and touched his face, fingertips barely grazing the rough skin of Wade’s cheek. The merc remained abnormally silent.

“Are you sure?” the cyborg asked, concerned.

Wade laughed. A little hysterical, a little desperate. “Are you?”

“I think I am, yeah,” Cable smiled.

Wade jumped to his feet and clashed their mouths together. Cable stumbled on impact before he grasped Wade’s suit, moaning as he kissed back.

Their kiss was messy, bloody and rough, just like their lives.

When they parted to catch their breath, Wade cursed in a comically high-pitched voice. “ _Fuck_ , why did we wait so long, I _hate_ slow burns!”

Cable chuckled. “Well, I was waiting on you.”

“And _I_ was waiting on _you_!!! Why d’you think I kept walking around in my briefs and left my door open every night?!”

The cyborg pulled him down for another kiss, smiling into it. Wade ran his hands up his arms, up his back, through his long, silver hair. They left burning paths on Cable’s tanned skin, even through his t-shirt.

Eventually, the merc spun them around and made him sit on the chair. Cable let himself be manhandled.

Wade dropped on his knees with a thud and unzipped Cable’s cargo pants. He pulled his hard cock out of his underwear and stared at it in disbelief.

“Holy fuck, and I thought you were compensating with your big future gun... Looks like the _gun_ needs to compensate, not you.”

Cable snorted before he stroked Wade’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Come on, show me what that mouth can do besides babbling non-stop.”

Wade’s eyes sparkled with excitement. He took Cable’s massive cock in his hand and licked the underside of it, from the base all the way up to the tip. The cyborg sighed and spread his legs a little bit further apart for Wade to come closer.

The merc took him in his mouth and Cable hissed at the sudden hot wetness engulfing him. _God, it’s been a long time._

Wade sucked hard, his tongue twirling expertly around the shaft and guiding it to drag across his palate. Cable discovered that the _inside_ of the merc was as covered in ridges and bumps as the _outside_ and swore under his breath. He closed his eyes to feel the unusual sensations better and grabbed Wade’s skull with his flesh hand.

His fingers twitched when the merc took more of him inside his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat.

Then Wade flattened his tongue and _swallowed_ him, burying his nose in the curly silver hair below Cable’s navel.

“Jesus, Wade!” the cyborg cried out, his nails carving red crescent moons into Wade’s skin that would disappear two seconds later.

The maniac actually _laughed_ around his cock, the jolts of his throat pooling heat in Cable’s guts. _Fuck, he wasn’t gonna last long_.

Wade seemed to notice that and pulled back, Cable’s cock sliding out of his mouth with an obscene “pop”.

“Should be ‘merc with _The_ mouth’, capital “T”, don’t ya think?” he winked.

Cable had no idea what Wade was talking about but he still nodded, eyes half-closed. He acted on instinct alone when he caught Wade’s neck with his TO hand and guided him back to his cock. The merc immediately opened his mouth to let him push deep inside his throat without resistance.

“F-fuck, you… _slut_!” Cable muttered through gritted teeth.

Wade hummed eagerly and grabbed Cable’s hips, thumbs drawing soothing circles on the softer flesh of his sides, as if Cable was the one currently choking on a fat cock and not the other way around.

Cable looked down and saw Wade palming at himself through his suit, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked up at him through his eyelashes.

And suddenly everything was too much.

He didn’t have the time to warn the merc before he came down his throat: his grip tightened on Wade’s neck enough to bruise a normal person for weeks and he threw his head back in a loud, guttural groan.

Wade kept milking him through his orgasm until he almost passed out from oxygen deprivation. He released him and coughed, Cable’s throbbing dick still linked to his mouth by a trail of saliva.

When Cable reopened his eyes, he saw Wade staring at him almost reverently, still kneeling between his thighs. He noticed a darker spot on the crotch of the merc’s suit. “Did you…?”

“’f course I came, did you hear yourself?! Can’t wait to pull that noise out of you again,” Wade said in a hoarse voice.

Cable smiled and bent forward to lick his own cum off the corner of Wade’s shiny lips.

Then he kissed him as a litany of creative curses spilled out of the merc’s oh so talented mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) I’m not entirely satisfied with it but I’ve read it so many times that my brain stopped working.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry if you found anything weird.
> 
> If you wanna read another, better, longer, dirtier Cablepool fic of mine, it's [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769998).


End file.
